


Moon, the Tides are Controlled By

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is not subtle with her imagery, Ben is also equally in love and dumb, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage of Convenience, Mentions of Reylo children, Minor Character Death Imagery, No Pregnancy, Post TLJ, Rey is in love and dumb okay, implied drowning, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: When Rey receives a vision of a possible future where Ben Solo dies, she is a woman on a mission, going straight to the First Order, ready to do whatever it takes to save his life, including marriage.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84
Collections: To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology





	1. Sadness, Will It Ever Fade

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the lyrical scheme of the song ["Face My Fears"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KWMVnz2XZk) by Utada Hikaru.
> 
> A wonderful, wonderful thank you to [pleasereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/works) and the organizers of the Reylo Fanfic Anthology for helping me make this piece as best as it can be.

_ Chapter 1: Sadness, Will It Ever Fade _

Chewie grumbled something to Rey about how dangerous it was to go wandering around a snow-filled planet looking for a kyber crystal, but he went along with her request anyway.

“Leia wanted me to do this,” Rey reminded him, grabbing her staff and her bag as she pulled up the fur-lined hood over her head and stepped off the ramp of the  _ Falcon. _

Trekking through the snow was like dealing with the cold version of sand. A chill seeped into her bones as she squinted behind her goggles in the blinding whiteout. A small cavern led underground several feet away. Progress.

Rey lowered herself down into the cavern. With a firm grip on her makeshift staff and one hand on the walls, she made careful steps farther in.

Something sang in the Force, echoing in her soul.

“What are you doing?”

Rey lunged forward onto the floor of the cavern with a yelp. Panic—not belonging to her—flooded her senses and she was dazed from landing on her butt. “Ow,” she moaned.

Strong, gentle arms wrapped around her. Rey blinked away the black splotches in her vision and finally noticed the face of Kylo Ren hovering over her with wide eyes, inspecting her form. It had been some time, a few months, since she had last looked into his eyes with disappointment on Crait.

Lovely situation she was in.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Can you walk?”

Rey’s blood raced at the situation she landed herself in. She wanted to demand he put her down and not touch her. She was paralyzed, heart fluttering and a wave of sadness and anger crashing over her at the memory of her vision failing to come true.

“I’m perfectly fine.” She wiggled out of his arms and brushed herself off.

“What are you doing?”

She crossed her arms. “Nothing besides finding a kyber crystal.”

His eyes, wondrous as always, gleamed in the dark cavern. “You’re building your own lightsaber?”

She couldn’t say she wasn’t a little bit annoyed with that reaction, considering what happened previously. Rey blew a strand of hair out her face. “Considering the other one is split in half…”

“Right.” He stepped back from her. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Rey rubbed her sore butt while turning away. “Thank you, Ben.”

His breath caught in his throat, eyes wide. He visibly swallowed and parted his lips to say something in turn.

The Force ended their connection, leaving her alone in the cave once more.

She let out a huff. So that was how it was going to be, wasn’t it?

She followed her instincts, going deeper and deeper into the abyss. Holding up a glow stick, she arrived at an underground reservoir, tides caressing the cold hard dirt and ice.

How befitting.

The sides of the walls were covered in kyber crystals. The Force sang louder and louder. Rey stepped onto a ledge of ice, eyeing the tides caressing the walls with care. Something pulled her in deeper and deeper over the water.

She reached out with her hand across the wall she stopped at, and there it was. Her kyber crystal.

Nothing happened when she touched it initially. It was still colorless in her grip. 

With a shrug she made her way out of the bitter cold cave and into the whiteout once more, taking heavy steps back to the  _ Falcon. _

* * *

Standing in the middle of a dark floating void, empty of the endless dots of stars one would normally find in the galaxy, Rey scanned around. Where was she? Where did she go? What was happening?

Twenty feet away was Kylo. The faint silver of his scar was trailing down his face, his eyes, wondrously betraying his every emotion, gazed at her with reverence.

“Rey,” he said, making her heart flutter in a way she hadn’t ever experienced.

Her eyes trailed down his broad shoulders to his gloved hand. She couldn’t take it. She shouldn’t take it, no matter how much she wanted to. She retreated a step, remembering the fate of the legacy lightsaber.

Then something broke beneath Kylo’s feet and the void rippled.

Her throat screamed, tight with fear. “Ben!”

She reached out to grab his hand, racing towards him even as a tidal wave reflecting the black void crashed down on her.

Her fingers were only a singular breath away and she was too late.

She was choking for air in the dark abyss, and Kylo’s pallid face was even colder in the water. Rey scrambled to reach for him, little bubbles of her remaining air escaping her mouth. No no no  _ no. _

His fingers were still. He wasn’t moving, sinking down by the pull of the gravity.

“Ben!” she screamed again, not caring if water flooded her lungs. “Don’t leave me!”

_ Don’t leave me, _ she thought.  _ Even though I left you. _

Her own body grew cold, but she continued fighting, fighting through the currents to get to him. Save him.

Rey’s eyes stung with the water and her own tears. “Ben…”

* * *

Her eyes opened and she was alone in her bed once more. The rush of the wave on her back lingered. Numbing cold spread across her skin. It was too real.

Rey’s aching heart bled more. She had seen Kylo—no,  _ Ben _ dying. Drowning alone in an endless abyss. By the time she acted, it was too late.

Leia believed so strongly that Ben Solo would turn. How can she hold out hope even when Rey has lost hers? Now, she feared losing him to more than just his mask. 

Rey turned over. It was still the middle of the night. Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes.

“Don’t leave me,” she whispered.

She could have sworn she felt a soft, gentle hand on her cheek as she fell back asleep. 


	2. Denial, I Don't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out Ben Solo has one brain cell and he shares it with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random tidal wave fact:
> 
> Astronomer Seleucus of Seleucia was the first scientist to admit that tides were caused by the moon, in 150 BC.
> 
> [Source.](https://www.surfertoday.com/surfing/10-interesting-facts-about-tides)

_Chapter 2: Denial, I Don’t Have_

Rey woke to the usual sound of her alarm. Her eyes were swollen and red from the early morning. She couldn’t bring herself to get up. She groaned and rolled over, thinking about her dream.

Except it wasn’t just a dream, it was a premonition—much like the one she had on Ahch-To when she touched Ben’s hand.

She forced herself to get up and dressed for the day in her usual grey wraps, her hair halfway down as normal.

Without thinking, she listened to Rose and Finn chatter over breakfast. Poe came and joined them, but Rey was too tired to pay attention. All she could think about was watching Ben die.

She worked on the _Falcon_ halfheartedly until Chewie poked her in the arm, asking what was wrong.

“Nothing, Chewie,” Rey said.

Chewie crossed his long arms in disbelief.

“Really, I’m fine, Chewie.” Rey sat up from her position underneath the metal floorboards. A sudden thought occurred to her. “Chewie, do you have any stories about… Ben as a child?”

Chewie tilted his head.

_“For his birthday Ben said he wanted to write things. Han wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, and Leia suggested a calligraphy set.”_

Rey sat in an upright position, curious as to what Chewie was talking about. “What’s calligraphy?”

_“It’s for writing in fancy letterforms. Some sort of art heavily practiced in Alderaan.”_

Alderaan. Ben’s legacy. Rey wondered if that was Ben’s attempt to connect with his heritage.

_“I found him with ink all over his face. He had gotten it on the carpet too. Leia was horrified and Han was amused.”_

The image of little Ben with ink-stained skin made Rey chuckle.

Then her mind went back to the harrowing vision and she swallowed.

Rey collapsed on her bed, the crushing weight of the Force-vision dragging her shoulders down.

Watching Ben die tore her heart to pieces. She couldn’t even fathom of a world where he was simply gone. What had killed him? What would cause his death?

Rey shouldn’t be so overly concerned about the life of the Supreme Leader. She was neutral when she listened to the ways the Resistance members spoke of him, but as a possible and eventual reality, it was too much to bear.

Rey sat up, looking at her half-constructed lightsaber. It was made from pieces she scavenged, broken or no longer usable on ships and destroyers from ages past. The kyber crystal was still colorless. She didn’t even want to test it, not yet.

She wanted to be able to finish it with Ben.

He was not allowed to die, not when she had the golden opportunity to do something about it.

She willed herself to sleep, a plan forming in her mind. A soft caress against her cheek made her sigh and relax.

_Don’t leave me._

Rey woke in the morning with a new resolve and a lingering sense of a warm touch.

She grabbed her lightsaber and shoved it into her bag. She didn’t bother trying to tie back her hair, and instead chose to leave it down and untamed. Well-rested and eager, she marched down the halls of the bunker straight to General Leia’s quarters.

Knocking, Rey mentally prepared herself as to what she’s going to say. It’s not like she has an actual plan aside from “preventing Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren aka the Supreme Leader of the First Order from dying.” She knew she was lacking logistics and her Force-vision was unhelpfully vague, but she had to do _something_ —and that meant talking to someone who might understand the most.

Leia opened the door, morning caf in her cup. “Rey. You’re up early.”

“I need to talk to you about something,” Rey said.

Leia allowed her to take a step inside and sat down on an old table. Rey clutched at her bag, her kyber crystal a source of comfort.

“I saw a vision,” Rey began, trying to find the right words without trembling. “Of your son. It wasn’t… It didn’t end well.” _I watched him die and I was too late to save him._

Leia set her caf down, looking at her with a sad smile. “I hoped…”

Rey shook her head. “Please, I have to do something. Anything. He doesn’t deserve it, not with what I saw. What I know. I…”

To tell Leia or not? It was Ben’s secret to tell, not Rey’s. But she could give something else in return. “He didn’t burn down Luke’s temple. He didn’t hurt anyone intentionally.”

Something eased in Leia at the news. She reached for Rey’s hand. “You’ll think of something Rey. You’re smart and powerful and compassionate.”

“I should…” Rey wracked her brain. There really was only one solution currently, and it involved sucking up her damned pride to do it. “I should go to him.”

Leia frowned. “Rey…”

“I can’t protect him if I am here, can I? I won’t betray the Resistance but…” She blinked back the wetness in her eyes. “I can’t imagine a world without him.”

Leia considered her for a moment, letting out a sigh. “Knowing my son, he would have chosen someone who has his stubbornness equally…”

Rey’s cheeks turned all kinds of red. “What?”

“I have eyes and ears. You’ll have to leave in the middle of the night. The Resistance won’t be happy when they find out you’re gone, or even where you’ve gone. Even more dangerous, you’re walking into First Order clutches. Their Supreme Leader won’t hurt you but he won’t be able to control the zealots who think you’re the cause of Snoke’s death.”

Rey was going to have words about that particular detail the second she was alone with Kylo.

“And I cannot guarantee communication, either. It’s a huge risk what you’re doing,” Leia said.

Rey nodded, her stomach clutching with butterflies. She was actually doing this. She risked her life to protect the Resistance and now she was turning away from them and flying into the arms of their most hated enemy.

The idea was terrifying but relieving at the same time.

“Perhaps this was the Force telling you something,” Leia mused.

Rey rolled her eyes. “The Force has a very funny way of telling you things, then.”

* * *

Rey found herself in an old shuttle, cruising through space, hoping to find herself upon a First Order ship—in particular the one that was currently the Supreme Leader’s flagship. She hated to leave in the dead of night, after spending the entire day with Rose and Finn, but in her mind she had no choice.

Perhaps Leia let her go so easily because there was something to gain by going to the Supreme Leader. Something only Rey could do. With the Resistance she was just doing repair work on ships and staring at dusty Jedi texts. She still had them with her, in her bag next to her colorless kyber crystal and pieces of a lightsaber staff.

She flew as far as she could, out of even the remote possibility of Ajan Kloss being considered.

Then she waited, hoping she could find wherever the First Order was and not get blown up on sight.

* * *

“Set a course to Mustafar,” Supreme Leader Kylo Ren said, standing on the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , overlooking the endless void of space.

It was hopeless to go to the place his grandfather built his domain upon, now that Kylo had no meaning other than what was presented to him in the First Order. The voices in his head stopped—a benefit of Snoke’s death. Kylo did not miss them one single bit, coming to the conclusion that the voice imitating Darth Vader was another manipulation by Snoke.

So why was he going to Mustafar? To re-trace the past? To… do what, exactly?

Kylo thought back to this morning when he found Rey sleeping in his bed again, muttering something.

_Don’t leave me._

It pained his heart, the heart that wouldn’t stop bleeding no matter how hard he tried to apply pressure and cauterize it. She shouldn’t have to recant those words in her sleep, ever.

His shoulders fell. She had left him behind though, that was her decision. Her choice.

“Supreme Leader, there’s a singular Resistance X-wing trying to hail us,” a communications officer said, snapping Kylo to attention. He gazed at the open sea of darkness past the transparisteel.

Indeed, the X-wing drifted in front of the destroyer.

Kylo took a step closer to the window as if the distance would do anything to improve visibility. “What are they trying to say? Put it on the main comm.”

The officer obeyed without a word.

“Supreme Leader—” Admiral Peavey protested, “—I should be taking this, it is outside of protocol—”

“I want to know personally why the Resistance sent a single X-wing and why they’re not attacking, Admiral,” Kylo said, his intense glare upon the sniveling older man. “You'd be wise to be silent for the duration of the call.”

Peavey shut his mouth, watching Kylo’s hand with caution. Everyone in the First Order knew that Kylo’s hands were steady, and to watch them move up past his waist was a sign that someone was going to be thrown against the console without a single second to think about it.

Or choked.

This was his safety net, the Force mixed with intimidation. Kylo sometimes missed his mask to reform his cold exterior, and to keep the likes of General Hux under his thumb. Alas, his eyes were on full display. A face to his name. A face that struggled to keep his overwhelming emotions at bay.

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order speaking. Why are you here, supposedly alone, in front of the entire First Order Fleet?” Kylo said once he heard the comlink beep.

_“My ship’s systems have failed. Believe me, I did not sit here willingly to benefit you scum.”_

His mouth parted in shock.

_Her._

What was she doing?

Kylo reached for the button to silence the comlink temporarily. “Pull that ship in. It is not allowed to leave.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” said Peavey.

Kylo wondered how her systems would suddenly fail, why she was here, and it clicked. She was lying to fool the First Order.

Kylo released the button. “The Last Jedi, wanted alive for crimes against the First Order, the sole beacon of _hope_ for the Resistance, is alone on an old piece of junk?”

_“Yes.”_

Ah, that usual fire she held in her voice. Assured and confident. He had to fight a smile at it.

“If you do not wish to be killed on sight with a blaster, you will exit your craft with your hands up by your head with nothing in your grasp,” he kept his tone firm as to not give away the sheer mix of emotions clashing together.

Elation that she was here and not a Force-connection across the galaxy.

Fear for her life.

Anger at her crawling back to him now.

And curiosity at everything she was doing.

No response.

He knew she was compliant anyways.

* * *

Rey stood in the hangar, hands up, being watched by an army of stormtroopers.

The Supreme Leader, his cape billowing out behind him, stalked over to her with an unreadable expression across his handsome features. Each clunk of his boots was like the heavy beating of her heart. This wasn’t just another Force-connection. This wasn’t just their bond. No, he was here in the flesh. She heard his unmistakable voice over the comlink, and a sense of relief and calm relaxed her for a moment before all the anxiety settled in.

She was here for a reason.

_Follow my lead._

His gaze was fixed upon her, intense in concentration. Hearing his thoughts so deliberately was new. Very new.

_How did you figure that trick out?_

_I… I don’t know. I took a risk._

Soon she would be bombarded with a slew of questions from him, but whether it was Kylo Ren asking or Ben Solo was the more important matter.

Kylo looked at the stormtroopers. “Cuff her and escort her to the interrogation chamber.”

Rey swallowed, holding out her wrists and the metal clenched into her skin. She followed the trooper’s lead with an unwilling gait.

_I have to deal with the generals first._

She supposed she could have at least given him more of a warning, but the bond didn’t open all day and she couldn’t stay within the Resistance base any longer.

What would Rose and Finn think of her being gone, right into the hands of the enemy? What would they even think of her risking her life like this to save the Supreme Leader?

All these questions rolled over her mind as she was forced into the same interrogation chair from over a month ago, where she had gazed into the soulful eyes of Kylo Ren for the first time. Odd how he took off his mask for her without hesitation.

A while passed and Kylo had entered and looked over Rey with confusion and a hint of frustration. Was it because of his generals like Hux or was it because of her?

“Rey—why are you here?”

“Because I want to be,” she replied, knowing she had rehearsed the response several times in her head when Kylo wasn’t listening. “I want to be at your side.”

He scoffed. “After you left me.”

That reality stung. Rey swallowed, her throat tightening at the current precarious situation on her hands. “Yes.”

He reached down to the buttons and had her released from her restraints. “I felt it, you know,” he mumbled, looking away from her. “You wanted to take my hand—no, you were _going_ to. Why didn’t you?”

She rubbed her sore wrists and stepped out of the device, closing into his personal space. Time to admit to herself and him what she wanted. How she felt in her soul. “Because…” She placed her hand on his cheek. “I wanted to take _Ben_ ’s hand.”

“Why?”

Rey crossed her arms. “Excuse me? I wanted you. Just you. I don’t need a galaxy. I don’t know why you wanted power, why you would choose power after what you did—”

“Rey,” Ben looked at her with pure misery in his eyes. “I thought… You wouldn’t…” He took a deep breath to compose his words. “I offered you the galaxy because I’m not enough.”

“Ben…” Rey hugged him, tears brimming in her eyes. “You’re good enough. You’ve always been enough.”

His emotions rolled over her like a tidal wave on a sunny afternoon: powerful, consistent, unleashed.

First was the self-loathing—that earned a frown from Rey. Then came the sadness, the anger, and then finally relief… And something else Rey didn't quite recognize in their bond. It was the same emotion he had when they touched hands for the first time, the same one when he offered her his hand.

Ben released her from his steel grip and looked over her with a hint of worry. “Why are you really here, Rey?”

Her brows tightened. “Is it not enough to want to be with you?”

“It is enough, more than I…” He cleared his throat. “You’re in danger here, being with me.”

“I know.”

He rolled his eyes. “I need to placate General Hux, among others. They’ll suspect you, and they’re not happy with you, either.”

“Why, because somehow I killed the Supreme Leader?” Rey said, poking Ben’s chest with her finger. “And whose fault is that?”

She didn’t need the bond to sense the guilt he still held. “I could… Ah, keep you in my quarters for the time being while we figure this out…”

Panic surged through Rey. That meant being away from Ben for copious amounts of time every day.

“No,” she declared. “You could use me to supposedly demoralize the Resistance. What better revenge than to use me to the advantage.”

Ben frowned. “I’m not using you as leverage.”

“Make me your pawn. Your puppet. We can fake it.”

Rey saw the confusion and fear in Ben’s eyes. “Rey, I know you. You would rather drown in the void of space than lose your independence.”

Drown.

Void of space.

Rey’s breathing hitched, her mind struggling to contain the horrific images she saw of Ben’s cold body in the suffocating abyss of stars.

Rey wasn’t a quitter, and she had survived more desperate days on Jakku, but this? She was beyond desperate and foolishly in lo—

“Marry me then,” Rey pleaded.

Ben’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Marry me. Make me your equal. They can try something but they cannot risk your full wrath, not with something like this,” Rey said. “We’d be… It’s as you said, we can rule together.”

“Rey…” Ben reached up and took off his glove, brushing his fingers over her scar. “You shouldn’t feel like you have to marry me just to appease a group of First Order zealots.”

“But what if I want to?” she said.

Oh stars, did she really just say that? 

He was rendered speechless by her declaration. “I…”

Rey could feel it. She could feel how much Ben wanted it. Wanted to marry her. Be with her, under less strenuous circumstances.

“Please,” she said once more. “I’ll be your Empress.”

That definitely appealed to him. He gazed at her with awe and a spark of happiness. “Empress Rey.” He stepped back to her. “However there are two issues. One, we need to sell this act of you being well… Our pawn.”

Rey nodded, a bit annoyed at the generals of the First Order for making her grovel at Kylo Ren’s feet. “I can sell it if you can.”

Without delay, Rey ruffled her hair out a little and stepped back into the interrogation table. She looked at Ben, whose eyes were wide and a flicker of uncertainty flowed through the bond.

“What’s the second issue?” Rey said, gesturing to Ben to strap her back in. He did it with splashes of guilt.

“The second issue lies in the fact my mother will kill me for not proposing to you correctly.”

A blush crept up on Rey’s cheeks at the thought of Ben giving her a proper proposal, whatever that meant.

* * *

Rey chanted in her head over and over that this was all for Ben’s life. For his life.

 _For my own happiness_ , she added, selfish in her thoughts.

The stormtroopers led her to the newly established throne room. It wasn’t red like Snoke’s, it was all black with hints of low blue lighting lining the walls. Rey thought about how it was the color of Ben’s lightsaber once.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren sat, his leg kicked up and his knuckle pressed to his mouth.

Rey had to admit, he actually looked good this way. Really good.

_I can hear your thoughts loud and clear._

She tightened her brow in annoyance, but to anyone else in the room it would come off as reasonable anger.

Her eyes glanced to the sides of the throne on a set of stairs. General Hux was the ginger, and the older man with thin hair was General Pryde.

On Kylo’s other side were two warriors in black, weapons bared but faced down.

 _Do you trust me?_ His voice was soft in her mind.

_Yes, I do._

_We’re being recorded while we're in here._

Rey averted her gaze from Kylo, scrunching up her face in disgust.

“On your knees,” Kylo ordered.

Rey resisted as the stormtroopers shoved her down to the floor. Her knees ached, and she knew Ben was containing a flinch at the action, at her pain.

Kylo stood up. “The Last Jedi of the galaxy, aided the Resistance, participated in the destruction of Starkiller Base, marred the face of the current Supreme Leader, and killed the previous. What do you say to your defense?” He spoke with a cold voice, a slight stutter here and there that one wouldn’t notice immediately. It was going against his very nature once again.

Rey kept staring at the wall. “I did what I had to do.”

His footsteps approached her. Slow. Heavy. Deliberate. His glove came down to her chin and forced her to look up into his intense eyes.

“The beacon of hope for the Resistance.”

He trailed a finger in a supposed lecherous gesture across her jaw, but all it did was make her spine shudder with a pleasurable chill.

Trying to keep her disdain and disgust for the First Order on her face was a lot harder than she thought.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said. “What are your plans for this pathetic scavenger?”

“The Resistance needs to see she will be made an example of,” Kylo explained.

Rey glared at him. “Then do it now. Kill me.”

“Killing you…” Kylo shook his head. “No. You’ll be the _face_ of the First Order.” He let her go and strode back to his throne and sat down. “Take her to my quarters. The Last Jedi is to wed the Jedi Killer.”

Rey stood up in her mock-defiance. “I would rather boil alive in lava than marry you,” she said, jaw tight.

General Pryde laughed. “We set course to Mustafar earlier if you wish to subject yourself to that fate.”

Rey was dragged away by stormtroopers, fighting not to grin as she reveled in the ruse working.

Rey couldn’t even imagine the horror of the Resistance seeing their only beacon of hope be declared the future bride to the Supreme Leader of the First Order—the same man they had talked about exacting revenge upon.

Leia would be either amused or annoyed by her son’s posturing.

Whatever, it enabled her to be by Ben’s side always, even if she had to be the begrudging death-glare wife-to-be.


	3. Wait, Should I Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random tidal wave fact:
> 
> The moon is the most relevant factor in the creation of tides. The sun's gravitational force on the Earth is only 46 percent that of the moon.

_Chapter 3: Wait, Should I Keep_

Rey was content for the moment. Being around Ben all the time eased her nerves, but every now and then she would think back to the dream she had. What would cause such an event? What would lead to Ben dying? It didn’t seem to be caused by blaster wounds or a lightsaber to the gut. She shuddered at the thought of her own weapon or his doing the deed.

For the first day as the newly announced bride to the Supreme Leader, Rey practiced pouting and being angry by thinking about what Luke did to Ben that night, her ire at Ben’s poorly formed first proposal, and her hatred at the likes of General Hux and General Pryde.

She sat there, in the meeting room, to listen, to not speak unless spoken to.

_You really need to learn to shield, Rey._

At least she had a companion to talk to in her head.

“We have found no other traces of the Resistance unless the Last Jedi would like to speak of their whereabouts?” Hux said, his sneering gaze turning towards Rey.

 _Aren’t you happy to hear every thought in my head?_ She teased, crossing her arms in defiance. “If you think I’m going to give up the Resistance, you’re very mistaken, General Hux.”

That shut him right up.

“It is futile to have her give them up. At this point, they will have already moved bases,” Kylo said. “Assuming they’re intelligent enough for it.”

General Exa, a more reasonable person who rose up into the ranks after the _Supremacy_ split in half, spoke up. “Onto a different matter, some of the systems are more open to trade negotiations upon hearing about your engagement, Supreme Leader.”

The advantages of the Last Jedi marrying the Jedi Killer were quite obvious to Rey now.

* * *

Rey was hiding something.

She definitely was hiding something.

Kylo could hear her thoughts from several rooms away now, and she had no sense of shielding, but it was very clear she was trying to avoid thinking about something.

He didn’t want to pry, he already invaded her mind once, and he felt as if he was doing it constantly with how loud her thinking is. Ironic how he had Snoke inside his head all his life, only to be replaced by Rey soon after.

Kylo would rather have Rey every single time.

He found her asleep in his bed—not a Force-bond this time, but real—and his heart skipped a beat.

He brushed aside one of her loose strays with his un-gloved fingers, fighting the temptation to lean down and kiss her forehead.

Their intimacy hadn’t been explored yet. Kylo wasn’t sure what the boundaries were aside from his lack of control in the interrogation chamber and hugging her. Rey seemed to have no issues invading his space and touching him, but Kylo wasn’t sure what to do in return most of the time. Even touching her cheek felt like an invasion.

He removed his uniform and slid into bed next to her. Rey was shuffling closer to his side, as if she wanted to cuddle.

His breathing hitched. She was still sleeping. Kylo didn’t know what would happen if they physically touched while sleeping. Their bond was odd and strange, open to a galaxy full of possibilities and anything could happen. His guard was loosened while asleep but not completely as a result of living under Snoke’s torment for years.

Kylo really didn’t want to disturb her sleep, but he didn’t want to risk any funny business. “Rey,” he whispered, reaching over to her shoulder and gently shaking her. “Rey.”

Her eyes fluttered open. She stretched a little. “Ben?”

She looked so relaxed, so elated to see him. The sight was a far cry from when she looked upon him with intent to kill.

“I didn’t want to wake you but we should talk,” Kylo said, almost mechanical. He slapped himself internally for sounding so robotic. “I don’t know what’s going to happen when we sleep in close proximity and I don’t want you to be scared of what might occur.”

Her eyebrow went up. “You think we might be connected while we sleep?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“Oh.” She bit her very soft and pink lower lip in thought. “You mentioned shielding?”

“Yes.”

Rey sat up. “Teach me?”

Kylo sat up with her, his heart elated at this sudden display of trust. She trusted him to teach her now. He didn’t forget how he offered her that once upon a time and it ended badly, his scar as proof.

The two faced each other on the bed, legs crossed.

“You need to create a barrier mentally, something that you can use as an automatic defense on pure instinct,” Kylo explained. “I know we’re both able to push into each other’s minds without fail, but this is to shield your thoughts so you have some semblance of privacy.”

Rey licked her lower lip— _was she trying to kill him_ —and gave a wry smile. “You mean you don’t always want to take whatever you want?”

He swallowed, dry, and scrambled to find the right words to her teasing. This was teasing, right? “Your thoughts should be your own, Rey.”

And he was wondering why she was being so pointed in not thinking about something.

She was thinking very loudly still. How she needed these shields to hide her painful secret, then how she wanted to lean forward and kiss him…

Wait, what?

“Think of something you would use to defend yourself, a memory or feeling.”

Rey closed her eyes, and he could feel the memories washing through her mind, like a gentle wave. She thought about her childhood and how her first instinct was to grab her staff, always. Something flickered in her mind about water pulling her under before it was forced back to her lightsaber, almost complete, needing more pieces to make it work. Kylo absently thought about her with a staff saber, wondering what color it would be, imagining her lovely face lighting up in joy as she activated it for the first time, experiencing that feeling he once had when he made his first lightsaber.

“I think I have something,” Rey’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. She pushed into his head the memory of her panic and urge to defend him in the throne room when she tossed his grandfather’s lightsaber at him to save his life.

Kylo tilted his head at her, curious as to why she latched onto that feeling as her mental-shield. “Why that one?”

She scooted up closer to him and cupped his cheeks with her warm hands. “Because I care about you, Ben, and it terrified me to see you getting hurt.”

Kylo couldn’t respond, because Rey’s lips were already pressed upon his.

She pulled away after a few seconds, and Kylo was trying to think. No thoughts were left in his mind, only pure instinct.

So he pressed forward and kissed her, arms wrapping around her back and pushing her down into the soft comforter. She let out a soft squeak of surprise, her hands combing through his hair and letting a shudder trail down his spine as he held her in his arms. Her lips were softer than they appeared to be, so irresistible. Kylo found he really liked kissing; he really liked kissing _Rey_. He didn’t know if he would ever get tired of this.

Rey giggled against his mouth.

_I’m assuming you’ve never kissed before?_

He swiped his tongue across her lower-lip for that comment. _You’re my first, Rey._

Her lips parted wider for him, and oh how her mouth tasted so soft and sweet, the lingering taste of dessert from earlier.

He had no idea how long it was that they staid there, her beneath him, kissing her senseless. Eventually, Kylo rolled over, pulling Rey on top of him, his hand in her hair this time, nipping at her lower lip.

Kylo knew he could get used to his, the feeling of Rey’s soft body against his.

* * *

Rey was in trouble.

Well, she was always somehow in a tight situation, but this concerned her feelings. Thinking about saving Ben left her with little room to confront why she desired to save him in the first place.

She begged the man to marry her just so she could keep an eye on his scheming generals. Now she was willingly giving the First Order advantages.

Before her in some sort of dream-fog, was green. A happy green. Soft waves crushed the rocks below, and Rey was watching as Ben, still dressed in First Order garb, though clearly older, holding a kid on his shoulders. The child’s laughter echoed through the fog of the dream, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh along. Then she realized.

This wasn’t _her_ dream, it was Ben’s.

He wanted this. The overwhelming need for a family was coming forth from his subconscious. He wanted a child, maybe even more, with her.

Rey wanted this too, a family, but what Ben wanted he felt he could never achieve, never deserve.

Her eyes snapped open. Ben was sleeping soundly next to her still, his broad chest rising and falling with gentle breaths. His hand, large just like the rest of him, was resting on her hip.

Rey looked him over, relishing in this moment of peace. His dream was hers but still his.

Then her dream from a mere two days ago came rushing back.

Drowning. Sinking.

Would it ever come true? Maybe not, maybe she changed the course. She was here with him now, after planting her feet in the sand and saying no to his refusal to change. Nothing would happen.

Because she loved him.

When his alarm went off, he slammed the button on it and rolled over, pulling Rey closer to his chest, humming in comfort.

Rey had to stifle a giggle. A cuddler and not a morning person. “Ben?”

“Five more minutes,” Ben mumbled, his hand lazily leaving her hip to brush into her hair and pull her face to his for a kiss.

_This dream is too good._

Rey would have rolled her eyes if she could, still relishing in the feel of his lips on hers. _You’re not dreaming anymore._

He pulled away at her transferred thought, eyes wide and mouth parted in disbelief. “It’s not a dream?”

Rey shook her head. “No, it isn’t.”

Ben’s hand reached up for hers, testing to see if he could actually touch her. “Then last night…”

“You really like kissing, don’t you?” Rey teased.

He swallowed, and then let out a chuckle. “Mostly just kissing you.”

Rey got out of bed first to dress and left Ben to muse over what had transpired last night and just a few minutes ago. She would have to pretend to raise complaints about the attire she was given, black, showing just enough skin for the Supreme Leader to be satisfied whenever he looked upon her.

Everything was fine. Just fine.


	4. Away, the Tides Carry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are both angsty what else is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we reached the end. Thank you to everyone who commented on this fic. It means so much to me!

_ Chapter 4: Away, the Tides Carry Me _

The days rolled on and Rey found it easy to slip in and out of her pretend-captive-unwilling-stubborn-petulant-bride persona rather well. At night, she was able to touch Ben as much as she wanted without having to throw a death-glare.

During the day, they talked inside their heads. Rey was relieved she had a mental shield protecting her thoughts as Ben didn’t comment on hearing her accidentally anymore. It made musing more private, her head her own. In truth, she was happier that Ben’s head was his own for a change, not hearing voices except the one in their mental link.

_ Can General Hux drone on for any longer?  _ Ben thought.

Rey stifled her grin by biting her lip.

She stood next to Kylo Ren upon his throne, dressed in black wraps that curved around her body. Hux was giving the usual daily reports of the stormtrooper de-conditioning program, a program the ginger was not very pleased about. He slid in comments here and there about dismantling his life’s work.

Kylo didn’t care. He never liked the idea of unwilling slaves in the army.

“Thank you,” Kylo said, a hint of his annoyance slipping out. “General Hux.”

Hux bowed and turned on his heel to leave, obviously not satisfied with his dismissal by the Supreme Leader's hand.

General Exa walked in after Hux. “Supreme Leader,” she said. “The delegates of Naboo wish to convene negotiations planetside, and they request the Last Jedi be there.”

Kylo sat up straighter. “Of course.” He stood up, gesturing to Rey with his finger as if he was ordering her to follow him to the bridge.

Rey followed, dragging her feet all the while.

_ I cannot help but think you’re enjoying this too much,  _ Ben said.

Rey played innocent.  _ Whatever do you mean, Supreme Leader? _

She found herself later that night pinned beneath him, her mouth being devoured by rough kisses while his hands traced her bare skin in tantalizing movements.

* * *

It was unfortunate that Naboo was supposed to be overcast for the next week or so. Rey had to wear a black hood over her hair to avoid getting wet as she stepped out of the shuttle and under the covers of servants holding umbrellas.

This was her only opportunity to make contact with Leia and the Resistance.

It wasn’t a secret that the First Order would be making negotiations with the Queen of Naboo and her court in the galaxy. That fact was let slip through the ranks and Kylo Ren made no attempt to dispel the rumors under the guise of “we show a sign of strength.”

One of the ladies-in-waiting looked at her with reverence and pity while holding the umbrella. Rey wanted to smile back, but she was still the unwilling, petulant bride in the eyes of the First Order and the rest of the galaxy.

Kylo leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Smile for them.”

Rey rolled her eyes in a show of defiance. “Of course,  _ Supreme Leader _ .”

_ I hate it too, _ Ben thought.

Rey plastered a fake smile on her lips, unnaturally wide and with gritted teeth. She walked by Kylo’s side, looking around and staring in awe at the elaborate halls.

Reaching where Her Majesty sat upon her throne, the Queen of Naboo, Rey’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the finery the Queen wore.

“Greetings, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren,” the Queen spoke. “I trust your welcome was warm enough and you were not surprised by the unexpected weather.”

“It was no trouble, Your Majesty.”

She held a small smirk on her lips. “It is nice to have the Prince of Alderaan and descendant of Queen Amidala back in this very room.”

Rey’s eyes got even wider, if that was a possible feat. “Prince?”

Kylo coughed. “That is not exactly…”

“What is your name, Last Jedi?” the Queen continued, ignoring Kylo’s protests and subsequent blushing.

“Rey. Just Rey.”

“Did you know that Kylo Ren’s grandmother was the once Queen of Naboo herself? And his mother, Leia Organa, was the Princess of Alderaan?”

“I did not know, Your Majesty.”

_ You have some explaining to do, Ben. _

_ So do you. _

Kylo coughed again. “As much as I would like to spend all day discussing my titles, we have other matters.”

The Queen nodded. “Of course, Supreme Leader.”

Rey sat at the table by the side of Kylo Ren as he and the Queen of Naboo discussed trade deals and delegations. Rey watched as the ladies-in-waiting moved in and out of the room, while General Exa stood at attention.

When one servant finished refilling Rey’s glass of water, Rey felt something placed on her lap. She was startled for a moment, until she chanced a glance down and saw a small comlink.

_ Your mother has spies here, _ she told Ben.  _ I think she wants to talk to me. _

_ Do you have a plan? _

Rey clutched the comlink, slipping it into her hidden pocket. “Is it me or is it hot in here?” she said when there was a lull in the conversation.

Kylo kept his face impassive even as he turned to face her. “The temperature is cool due to the overcast.”

The Queen’s lip twitched at that comment. “Perhaps your bride needs to refresh herself. My lady-in-waiting will escort her to the powder room.”

Rey nodded. “Thank you.” She moved hastily as if she wanted to get away from Kylo Ren, which was far from the truth. She didn't want to leave his side, that lingering fear of that Force-vision still sometimes making her reach for his hand in panic when they’re alone, but this was important.

Inside the powder room, Rey made sure the room was locked and scanned for anything that may be listening.

She opened the comlink and it connected, a holo projection of Leia appeared.

“Rey, you caught on,” Leia said in relief.

“Is she there?” the voice of Rose said off-screen.

Rey nodded. “I’m here. Kylo Ren is treating me just fine.”

“Good, he knows he’s a dead man if he wasn’t,” Leia said as if it was fact, which it probably was.

“Is he listening in on this conversation so you’ll say stuff like that Rey?” Finn’s voice asked her.

Rey shook her head. “I promise he’s not making me do anything or harming me.” She didn’t need to mention the fact he was kissing her senseless every chance he got.

Leia agreed, to Rey's relief. “Yes, now you can stop worrying over her, Finn.”

“I still don’t trust him…”

“Anyways,” Leia steered the conversation back to the real matter at hand. “What’s this about negotiations with Naboo?”

“My marriage to him apparently gives the First Order an advantage,” Rey explained. “Many systems are willing to chat or something.”

“Hmmm…” Leia mulled over Rey’s words. “I’ve heard rumors the First Order is also changing how they operate, how their goals are different from under the reign of Snoke. Perhaps… Maybe we can one day visit the idea of a truce.”

“Whoa, what?” Finn said, incredulous. “General, you cannot be serious!”

“The First Order was still created by Empire supporters,” Rose added. “Even if Kylo Ren isn’t one of them, many of the people who serve him are.”

Rey thought back to General Hux and General Pryde, the first proponents of the Empire. General Exa didn’t seem to be falling in with their lot of ideals. “Not all of them. I have hope the First Order can be something else, something not taking after the Empire.”

“Hopefully nothing like the Empire,” Leia muttered. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time. We wanted to see if you were okay—if my son is okay.”

“He’s fine,” Rey said. “One-hundred-percent fine.”

“Tell the Queen I send my regards.”

She shut off the comlink and made her way back to the table, expecting the conversation to still be about trade agreements.

Instead no, the Queen of Naboo was talking about the landscape and the Naberrie estate.

“It is your birthright to reclaim your estate,” the Queen stated, glancing over at Rey. “Are you alright, my dear?”

Rey nodded. “I am fine, Your Majesty. I haven’t been to many planets with this climate.”

“I was chatting with your future husband about his property here in Naboo. It’s got a beautiful view of the water. Perhaps you could hold the wedding there?”

Kylo nearly choked on his water. “We ah, need to settle business with other matters—”

“Yes, your mother being a part of the Resistance is quite a shame indeed,” the Queen said, not buying his excuse one bit. “I’m sure she would love the planning. Are you enjoying it, Rey?”

Rey glanced at Kylo, unsure how to proceed. “I haven’t gotten much of a chance, Your Majesty. But,” Rey sat down and leaned against Kylo’s shoulder. “I intend to get straight to those matters post-haste.”

The Queen tilted her head. “Funny, you do not act like an unwilling participant in this union.”

Kylo stiffened up. Rey smiled and kissed his cheek, glancing at General Exa who was struggling to hide her grin. “It’s a very precarious situation we’re in, Your Majesty.”

“Hmm… General Leia said as much.”

Kylo’s fist tightened. “You’ve been speaking to the Resistance?”

The Queen nodded. “Of course I have. She is a dear friend of mine and daughter of a former queen. I wanted to see what cards the Supreme Leader is going to play.”

Rey could feel the anger rolling off of Kylo.

The Queen folded her hands. “I must be going; other matters to attend to. This was very enlightening. Thank you for your time, Supreme Leader, Rey, General Exa.” She left, surrounded by her ladies-in-waiting.

General Exa, who had been witness to all this, broke the silence at last. “Supreme Leader, I highly suggest you consider your position at the moment and how you’re going to easily lose it if the queen isn’t satisfied—”

“Yes, I know,” Kylo said, stopping her. “Leave us.”

Exa bowed and left without a word.

It was just the two of them.

“We can trust General Exa,” Rey blurted out the second the doors were closed.

“I know,” Ben said. “But not everyone in the First Order is like her.”

Rey snorted. “There is one—the Supreme Leader.”

“It’s quite clear why the Queen invited you to come along with me.” Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair. “She wanted to see for my own mother’s eyes whether we’re actually together and play both sides…”

Rey raised her hands to brush into his hair. “What do you want to do?”

“We still have to deal with the zealots in the First Order, keeping you safe is going to be a lot more difficult,” Ben said, resigned with worry. “But people seem to like you, a lot. Making you more personable would be helpful. ”

“I mean, I am the Last Jedi, the symbol of hope, and I’m marrying you and acting like I would rather jump into boiling water than do that.” For a moment, she considered how she actually felt that way the first day they met, with the kidnapping and invading each other’s minds and her trying to kill him. Rey, being a bit cheeky, moved her chair over and climbed into his lap, making his eyes widen. She leaned her forehead on his, relishing in how his breath hitched. “But it wouldn’t be hard to change people’s minds; we just need to be careful.”

“Agreed,” he said, a bit breathless.

“Well, now that we have a moment alone…” Rey pressed her lips to Ben’s, trailing her hands down his neck over his broad shoulders. He let out a little moan, clutching her waist, letting her kiss him deeply and teasing his tongue with her own.

The door opened and the two stopped their lip-lock to stare at a very flustered lady-in-waiting.

“Oh, Supreme Leader! My apologies, I will come back later…” The girl turned on her heel and left faster before either Force-sensitives could open their mouths to say something.

“Well…” Rey smirked. “I think the Queen will be more receptive to the First Order now.”

Ben sighed. “Let’s just hope slowly introducing you as my willing bride won’t cause Hux to try something…”

Rey tilted her head. “By the way, if you’re not on the flagship and neither is Exa, who is keeping an eye on the generals?”

“My knights,” Ben answered. “Their loyalty to me is keeping them in line for the time being. Hux isn’t stupid enough to risk their wrath.”

* * *

Rey stood in a cloudy void, the water stretching forever. Her panic rose. This was like her dream from before. Oh no. Oh no.

She began running this time, searching for Ben, calling his name. “Ben!” Rey scanned the endless horizon, standing on an endless ocean of stars while the clouds above stilled.

A tidal wave rose up in the ink of space and crashed down upon her, and all she could see was the lifeless and immobile body of Ben Solo, sinking down.

“Ben!” she gasped out, water filling her lungs as her sore arms tried to swim to him.

“Rey?”

Ben’s voice snapped her out of her dream.

“Rey,” he said again, looking over her with concern. “Sorry to wake you. Are you okay?”

Her chest was heaving, her fears threatening to manifest in tears. Rey nodded. “I’m fine, just shaken by a dream.”

That did nothing to placate him. “Rey, are you sure it was just a dream, considering—”

“Ben, please,” Rey thought of her shield, her mental barrier to keep her thoughts hidden away.

He gave her a nod. “I woke you for more than just nightmares. I was hoping you could join me on a midnight excursion.”

Fresh air sounded delightful. “That would be lovely,” she said, getting up from the bed to put on her black robes. Ben was still dressed from the day; his hood pulled up over his head as he grabbed a cloak for her and put it around her shoulders.

Without a word, he reached for her hand and entwined their fingers.

* * *

Something was beyond wrong.

Rey had been hiding something, that much is true, but Kylo couldn’t even transmit thoughts across their bond.

Sneaking out of the palace was easy. The speeder they were on wouldn’t be missed. The warmth from her hands burned into his abdomen as she clung to his back, speeding through the open streets and into the fields—closer and closer to the one place he wanted to show her while they still had the chance.

He wasn’t sure why he was dying to take her to the open ocean, but he just felt like he should, while the moonlight was peeking through a gap in the overcast.

Kylo parked the speeder and held Rey in his arms as he carried her off into a field.

“I can walk, you know,” she mumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

“Now what kind of Empress walks on her own two feet?”

She rolled her eyes. “Where are you taking me?”

Kylo set her down on her feet, turning her to look over the beach. The waves caressed the shore.

Her anxiety hit him like a tidal wave. “Rey?”

“It’s…” Her voice was choked. “It’s beautiful, Ben…”

“I came here once before, as a child, with my mother. She wanted me to see this lake. It’s untainted by civilization; the water is supposed to reflect who you are, legend has it.” He took her hand into his, still feeling her anxiety spike. “Rey, please talk to me,” he pleaded to her. “Something is eating away at you and I want to help you like you said you would help me.”

Rey shook her head and pushed him away. “I can’t, Ben. I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Kylo’s heart sank. Why wouldn’t she trust him? Did she still think he was a monster? He didn’t blame her if she did but everything was going so well… “It’s about why you came, isn’t it?”

“Ben, stop,” Rey said, tears free-falling. “It’s not a you-problem, it’s a me-problem and I just cannot tell you because I’m terrified!”

“What would telling me do?” Ben said. “Nothing— _ nothing _ will prevent me from being with you. It was pure agony when you left me, Rey, I can’t go back to that.” He couldn’t hold it in anymore, how he truly felt about her ever since their minds bridged and he fell, fell hard. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ben, but kriff I…” She glanced at the waters with wide-eyed fear. “We need to leave. Right now. You need to leave. Go back, please.”

The waters got choppy, possibly from the showers earlier in the day.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Stop being stubborn about this! Stop being so… Caring and loving towards me, it’s going to get you killed!”

“Then so be it! I love you, Rey, you know me, you know how I handle emotions like this.”

“Yes, with all of who you are, which is why I’m asking you to leave me, right now!”

Kylo didn’t understand. He found himself on the verge of tears, scared of what was going to happen. She was going to leave again, and he would let her go. He was too much for her. He was too much. He should have kept his mouth shut about loving her, but he couldn’t lie to her about anything, ever.

The Force was booming around them in response to their emotional distress, so much so that Rey wasn’t noticing how an unusually large tidal wave was rising up behind her.

“Rey!” He screamed out for her, latching onto the Force and shoving her into the grass without hesitation.

“Ben!” was the last thing he heard as the roaring water crashed over him and knocked him completely off-balance.

* * *

Rey pushed herself up in the damp grass, a good twenty feet from the coarse beach. Ben was nowhere in sight.

Her worst nightmare was coming true. “Ben,” she cried out, voice hoarse and her eyes stinging from crying. She stumbled to her feet and rushed onto the sand. “Ben! Don’t leave me!” She wailed, her feet in the shallows.

She reached out with the Force and found his burning Force-signature out in the turbulent waters.

Rey tossed off her cloak and sprinted right in, getting farther and farther away from shore before inhaling a deep breath and diving into the dark abyss.

_ Ben, please answer me,  _ she thought, struggling to push herself deeper into the water. her lungs burning but all she could focus on was finding him.

_ Rey? _

In the cold void of water floated Ben, slowly sinking.

_ Ben, please hold on! _

She reached out with her hand to grab his.  _ You’re not dying on me, Ben Solo. _

_ Wouldn’t dream of it… It’s so cold, though… _

She jerked him up towards her, his lips turning blue. She should have ran out of lung capacity by now, but something told her the Force was acting in mysterious ways around them.

_ You and I are bonded, Rey. Use it. _

So she did, kissing his lips, letting the bond open wide.

_ Don’t leave me,  _ she pleaded.

_ Never. _

His arms came up around her waist. The pair was in full, complete harmony as they focused on the Force to bring them to the surface.

Breathing in air washed away her anxieties and flooded her with relief, Ben clinging to her tightly.

Her nightmare had come true, but he was alive. Very much alive.

Rey sobbed into his shoulder, not caring her teeth were chattering from the chill. “I’m so sorry, Ben.”

Ben let out a cough before answering. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I got you.”

The waves carried them to shore, Rey unable to bring herself to let Ben go. Lying down on the beach, they clung to each other for warmth despite still being soaked in their own clothes.

“I dreamed…” Rey said when she had caught her breath. “That you died, Ben. That’s why I came to you. I couldn’t bear it. I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you; of watching you die.”

He chuckled, devoid of humor in his tone. “That would have been nice to know sooner.”

She clutched him tighter. “I won’t ever leave you again, Ben. I can’t. I love you.”

Ben stroked her hair. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

When they returned back to the palace and snuck into their room, they stripped off their damp clothes and cuddled underneath the covers.

“Rey,” Ben mused. “Did you propose to me just so you could stay with me?”

Rey’s cheeks flushed. “Yes… But I do actually want to marry you. And maybe have a child or two… And there’s that whole Force-business we’ll need to deal with eventually—”

She didn't get to finish, for Ben’s lips were on hers, making her melt into his embrace, her hands dancing over his bare skin.

When he pulled away, he smiled a beautiful, gentle smile. “I’d like that, Rey. Once all this is… Over and things change… I want all those things with you. We can rule the galaxy together, bring peace—”

“Involving your mother I hope?” Rey teased.

Ben rolled his eyes. “We’ll deal with that later…”

“Ben,” she chided him. “Your mother wants to be at the wedding.”

“Fine, once we deal with the Empire-worshippers in the First Order, then I’ll consider terms of peace.”

“’Consider?’”

“ _ Push _ for terms of peace.”

She snuggled against the crook of his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. “I’d like that.”

They fell asleep cuddled up together. Rey dreamed of approaching the altar and taking her husband’s hand in hers with shared smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DarkMageXIII) where I yell about my fics and other shenanigans.


End file.
